


The Purrfect Couple

by Zhanice



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Rumbelle Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhanice/pseuds/Zhanice
Summary: Belle comes up with the perfect couples Halloween costume for herself and Rumple. She just has to get him to agree.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Purrfect Couple

Belle Gold studied her reflection in the full length foyer mirror and adjusted the black cat ears on her head. She smiled while congratulating herself for coming up with what she thought was a brilliant idea. She and Rumple had watched the Grace Kelly/Cary Grant classic, To Catch a Thief, the previous evening and it had sparked her imagination. They would dress up as a cat and a cat burglar for Halloween! It would be the perfect couples costume. She surveyed herself one last time, pleased with the form fitting outfit that hugged her body and the sparking blue sapphire choker that served as her collar. Now she just needed to convince Rumple to get on board. 

The sound of the key in the front door lock alerted her that Rumple was home. She withdrew from the mirror and positioned herself in a way that accentuated the curves that he found so alluring.

She watched him enter and close the door behind him before he turned toward her.

“B-Belle?” His voice stuttered and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

Belle giggled to herself at her husband’s reaction. “What do you think?” She twirled around slowly so that he could get a good look at every curve.

When he continued to gape at her, she moved closer to him, “It’s my Halloween costume,” she whispered in his ear before kissing him on the cheek.

“It’s, uh, it’s very alluring,” he finally managed to choke out.

Belle smiled smugly. This was going to be easier than she’d thought. “I had a brainstorm earlier today. Wouldn’t it be fun if we dressed up as a cat and a cat burglar for the Storybrooke Halloween Party?”

The look of horror that appeared on her husband’s face as he slowly grasped what she was suggesting told her everything she needed to know. 

Belle bit back a giggle. “Just think about it. You’ll be dressed all in black and wearing a mask. It will be as though you’re not even wearing a costume.” She could no longer suppress her amusement and giggled aloud as she said it.

His wife’s cheekiness seemed to rouse him from the spell that the sight of her had cast upon him. “Very funny, Mrs. Gold,” he growled as he caught her by the waist. “And will I be stealing the stunning woman, I, er, mean cat, who’s standing before me or the stunning jewelry that she’s wearing around her neck? ” he asked while pulling her closer.

“Well… you and everyone else will think you’re stealing both, but you won’t be stealing either.” She smiled coyly at the look of confusion on his face. “I’ll actually be catching myself a thief,” she explained while loosening his tie.

“Why you little vixen.” The tone of his voice betrayed his dawning appreciation of her idea. “And what, pray tell, are you planning to do with me once I’m caught?”

“Let’s just say that I have a few _tricks_ up my sleeve... and elsewhere,” she purred suggestively.

When he growled into her ear again, she knew that she had him. “Does this mean that you agree to accompany me to the Halloween party dressed as a cat burglar?” Belle looked up at him through her lashes and dragged her finger down his chest as she asked.

“Yes. Yes, I agree,” he conceded.

“I’m so happy! This is going to be so much fun!” she exclaimed before locking her lips onto his in a long passionate kiss.

“If this is a preview of what I have to look forward to, I think I’m in for a _treat_ ,” he quipped when they finally broke their kiss.

Not to be outdone by her husband, she responded in kind. “Oh, this is nothing, Rum. I promise that the whole night is going to be _purr_ fect.”

He chuckled before they both laughed out loud. There was no doubt in her mind that they would be the perfect couple at the Storybrooke Halloween Party - and their complementary cat and cat burglar costumes would have nothing to do with it.


End file.
